Just Getting Started
by HawtShiznit
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have been dating for a few months now since the Great Thaw. They finally take a trip back to the mountains to meet Kristoff's family properly, and Anna takes the opportunity to move their physical relationship further than they've been able to go while under the usual strict supervision at the castle.


"Well, it's nothing fancy, but it's home." Kristoff announced with a shrug, gesturing inside the little cavern on the outskirts of the troll's clearing. It was a small, rough-hewn cave with a smooth stone floor covered in a big woolen rug. A small fireplace was carved into one wall with a few simple pots and dishes sitting on it's hearth, and in the corner was a somewhat worn-looking wool-stuffed mattress covered in fur blankets. Ropes and ice harvesting tools hung on the wall over his lute. Near the door was a nest of clean straw - Sven's frequent sleeping spot, though tonight he was sleeping outdoors in the mild autumn night. Several lengths of sausages and cuts of cured meats, dried fish and bunched herbs hung from the ceiling. Anna took it all in, and turned to see him watching her nervously, gauging her approval. She wished sometimes that he would feel a little less insecure about his humble status compared to her own. She hadn't cared that he wasn't a prince from the beginning, and she certainly wasn't about to start caring now, no matter how many noble suitors sought her favor since Elsa had opened the palace doors once more.

"Oh Kristoff, it's great! It's so warm and cozy! I love it." She saw him visibly relax at the sincerity of her voice, shoulders releasing tension he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Anna plopped her travel bag down next to his lute and took off her cloak, hanging it off the edge of his pickaxe before bounding over to sit on his bed and run her hands over the lush pelts that covered it. "Ooooh… I like this!"  
Kristoff chuckled at her enthusiasm and shrugged out of his own outerwear. "Are you hungry?" The meet-and-greet reunion with his family had taken longer than he might have preferred, and his stomach was growling. Since this time Anna's life wasn't actively in danger, they'd had the time and obligation to introduce her to each and every one of the trolls. They had all noisily and boisterously crowded around and he and Anna had had to repeatedly insist that yes, they were happily in a relationship together, but no, they were not getting married quite yet, so the trolls could keep the fancy human-sized moss capes in storage for the time being, thank-you-very-much. It had taken some firm insistence from Kristoff that they were tired and hungry from their journey and ready to pack it in for the evening, and that they would see everyone again in the morning.  
Anna grinned at him and leapt up from the bed towards the fireplace as Kristoff reached for one of the lengths of sausage dangling from the ceiliing. "Ooh, yes, I'm starving! What's on the menu?"  
"Made this myself," he said, cutting loose a few links and putting them in an iron frying pan. Anna got to work building the fire while he retrieved a hard wedge of cheese from a small nook in the stone wall. Soon the cave was filled with the delicious aroma of roasting meat and rich cheese, and Kristoff poured them some wine from a bottle he'd purchased specially for the occasion. They settled down in front of the fire to eat, and Anna raised her simple stone cup to him in a toast.  
"To us," she said, and he smiled and tapped his cup to hers.  
"To us." he agreed.

They ate voraciously in comfortable silence for awhile. "So," Anna eventually said, between bites, "Tell me more about growing up with the trolls. Who made this place? Did you? How old were you when they adopted you?"  
Kristoff swallowed his too-large mouthful and looked around at the place he'd called home for so long. "I guess I was about 8 when they took me and Sven in. It wasn't long before we all realized that sleeping outdoors wasn't feasible for a human kid, I can't just curl up into a rock and get rained on. So they helped me make this cave a little more homey. Before then, I mostly slept wherever we could find that would keep us relatively warm and dry and could accommodate a reindeer calf. Sven can graze for his food most of the year, but I had to depend on whatever hand outs I could rustle up until I learned how to fish and hunt for myself." Anna saw a subtle clenching in his jaw as he related the memory, and she couldn't even imagine that sort of life for a child. Her childhood may have been somewhat lonely and restricted, but she'd at least had her parents for most of it, and always, always had hot meals and a safe warm bed at the ready. Her heart ached for the little boy that Kristoff had been. "I learned how to harvest and sell ice from watching the other harvesters, and most of them were decent enough to us, I suppose… they mostly just tolerated us. It was a pretty lonely way to grow up. The trolls, on the other hand, were pretty much the exact opposite of lonely. Sometimes I wish they would have left me alone a little bit more than they did!" He was trying to joke, but Anna could see the pain in his eyes soften at the mention of his loving - if slightly overbearing - adopted family. They hadn't really talked much about his childhood since he first brought her to the trolls all those months ago, and she wasn't sure how much he wanted to discuss it.  
"What happened to your parents?" She asked softly.  
Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know." He turned his head to look at her. "I know about what happened to your parents, though. The whole kingdom heard, even those of us on the fringes. I'm sorry."  
Anna looked up into his gentle face, her heart swelling with affection for him. "Thank you. I'm sorry, too. About your parents." She sighed. "I don't know what's worse, my losing parents that I loved or you never knowing yours at all."  
Kristoff looked back towards the fire and nodded grimly. "Yeah, I don't know."  
There was an easy silence between them for a moment, each watching the fire, lost in their own memories. Then he spoke, "What were your parents like?"  
"Oh, they were wonderful." Anna gushed effusively. "My mother was so warm and loving, she loved books and art, and I guess I learned to love them from her. My father was so kind and gentle, always soft spoken with us but so strong. They were really busy a lot, running the country and all that doesn't leave much time for raising children, I suppose… I was mostly raised by tutors and servants." She sighed. "They could be strict sometimes, I guess… there are a lot of rules when you're a princess. But I think Elsa got the brunt of it, since she was heir to the throne and all. Me, I was, well, just sort of the spare princess so nobody worried as much about me or what I was doing. As long as I didn't do something really outrageous or get myself killed…" she paused. "But poor Elsa… I know it was hard for her." In the months following the great thaw, Anna had learned so much more about Elsa's struggle, about her life of fear springing from "the incident" that had led to the suppression of her powers in the first place.

Kristoff knew what she was referring to. He reached out for her hand and took it in his, rubbing his thumb lightly over her knuckles. "I remember the first time I ever saw you." he said. "I was so scared, I thought you were dead. I remember seeing Grand Pabbie take the magic out of your head, but not really understanding what I was seeing. I never imagined our paths would cross again."  
Anna placed her cup on the hearth next to their now empty plate, and scooched in close to him, felt his breath hitch as he opened his arm to receive her. "Yeah, I guess you were just always in the right place at the right time for me. Even all the way back then. Isn't it funny how things work out sometimes?" she asked, her voice light and full of wonder and love.  
"Yeah, it really is." He agreed, a soft smile spreading across his face as he nuzzled the top of her head. If someone had told that little boy who followed the magical ice trail and watched the trolls heal that little red-haired girl that he would one day be holding that grown-up girl in his arms, pressing kisses into that red hair and feeling happier then he could ever recall feeling, well, Kristoff was sure he wouldn't have believed it. He looked down to see her gazing up at him adoringly. "Anna," he murmured.  
She smiled. He was so cute, always asking permission, never assuming, even though she never, ever turned him down. "Yes." she replied, so he bent to kiss her lips as her arms twined up around his neck, fingers stroking into the thick blonde hair at his nape. He wasn't sure what he liked more, the feel of her soft, sweet mouth against his own, or those delicate fingers massaging the base of his skull, and he moaned softly into the kiss. Anna sighed happily in return and deepened the kiss, probing the outline of his lips with her tongue until he eagerly opened to admit her into his mouth. He tasted delicious, like wine and spices and that flavor that was uniquely him, that she'd been growing steadily more addicted to every time they kissed. Kristoff grasped her tiny waist in both hands and pulled her tighter against him as Anna brought one hand out of his hair and rubbed it across his chest, ramping up her courage.

Kristoff didn't know it, but she had decided tonight was the night to take things a bit further. She wanted to try with him what she'd read about in those secret books in the palace library, wanted to feel with him that pleasure that she gave herself with her own hands alone late at night. She knew they would never be able to do much at the palace unless they were married, there were far too many eyes and expectations and rules and regulations to being and courting a princess to allow them much more intimacy than chaste kisses and standing embraces. Not that they hadn't done a decent amount of fooling around in secret when they had the chance - hurried sessions of deeper kissing and touching, pressing their clothed bodies as closely to one another as possible, always in discreet and less-than-glamourous locations: the stables, behind the south greenhouse, in that little grove of trees in the most private part of the palace gardens that she loved so much… as extremely enjoyable as those trysts were, she wanted more, and this was the perfect opportunity. Anna wasn't completely naive about the idea of sex. She_ did_ know where babies came from, and as a teenager in her lonely boredom she had discovered the thrill of touching herself. The sensation of squeezing her thighs together and grinding against her hand had been mostly just a sort of vague, pleasant way to pass the time, until she stumbled across the romantic books and put the two concepts together. The descriptions fascinated her, and even as her face burned hot, she was eager to try out with Kristoff the things she'd read about.  
She knew he would never initiate it, he followed her lead on every aspect of their relationship so far. She didn't think he would refuse her, but she still felt nervous, despite the serving of wine emboldening her somewhat. She broke their kiss and took a quavering breath, staring deep into his warm chocolate eyes before raising herself onto his lap, adjusting her skirts so that she could effectively straddle him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise, felt his hands tighten their grip on her waist.  
"Anna?" He had already been beginning to harden from just their kisses, and he felt the tingling in his groin increase, searched her face for clues of what she wanted next, for what she expected him to do. She kissed him again, hot and quick and nervous, before pulling back and rubbing both hands firmly against his broad chest.  
"I love you, Kristoff." She said, a little bit shy, but still determined. "I want you." She tried to give him what she hoped was a seductive look.  
Kristoff gulped visibly, and a blush rose hot and fast to his face. He was terrified and thrilled all at once, and his heart somehow pounded and soared at the same time. "I love you, too." He answered instantly. It felt so, so good to say. As to her other announcement…. "Anna, are you sure you…?" his couldn't keep his eyes on hers, they kept darting between her eyes, dark with desire, and her rosy cheeks and slightly parted lips. But before he could finish his thought, she pressed herself down harder into his lap, causing him to gasp out loud.  
"Yes," she insisted. Then suddenly self conscious, "I mean, yes, if you want… that is, if you want to…" her anxious babbling broke his own nerves, and he grinned widely and kissed her as passionately as he knew how.  
"Yes, Anna, you have no idea how much I want to." he murmured against her neck, peppering soft kisses all along her jawline, dragging his hands up and down her sides.  
"Ohhh…." she breathed, tilting her head back to give him more access to her sensitive neck. "Good. Glad to hear it."  
He laughed and nuzzled and kissed all along her neck and clavicle, pressing his face against her braid and inhaling deeply. She always smelled so good, and he was exceedingly thankful that he had bathed thoroughly earlier that day and had freshly laundered clothes, so that hopefully he'd smell half as good to her as she did to him. His hands wandered restlessly over her back, shoulders, waist and hips, then finally down her thighs and back up again before daring to reach around and cup her behind. Anna in turn felt from his shoulders along his strong biceps before sliding down to work at his sash. His excitement grew at the feeling of her small hands undoing his clothing, and he felt himself harden more. Feeling encouraged by her straightforward declaration and assertive actions, he grasped her ass more firmly and pressed her down hard against his lap, letting her feel his growing desire for her. Anna gave a small squeak at the intense feeling of his rigid heat and Kristoff released her instantly and brought his lips to her ear. His voice was rough and low, but sincere when he said, "If you want to stop, just tell me," though internally he pleaded to whatever deity would listen that she wouldn't want to stop.  
"Are you crazy?" she gasped, finally releasing his sash and flinging it aside. He chuckled, but repeated more firmly,  
"I mean it…"  
"I know." She met his eyes now, saw the love and tenderness there, and stroked his cheek with one hand before guiding his face back to kiss him gently, trying to communicate all of her trust and appreciation for him. "Now," she broke away, feeling excited and mischievous, "take this off." She yanked at his shirt, now loose at the bottom since the removal of the sash. He grinned, a bit breathless, and began to lift his shirt up over and off his head.  
"Yes, your highness," he teased. He saw Anna's eyes drop and widen in what he thought might be appreciation, and her hands instantly began to comb through the blonde hair scattered across his chest. Anna was transfixed by the firm muscles, the way his nipples looked similar to yet so different from her own. She could tell through his clothes that he was a well-built man, thanks to lucky genetics and a life of hard labor, but he was even more beautiful than she had expected - more beautiful than every piece of classical art she had ever seen. She had never seen a nude man in person, but she'd seen plenty of the fine old marble sculptures and with a rush of heat to her skin she thought about the other male parts of him, parts that were currently jutting up against her inner thigh with a tantalizing stiffness. She shifted so that her crotch was centered directly over those mysterious male parts and pressed down against him, grinding slightly back and forth to create that same delicious friction that she had practiced with her hands and pillows. Kristoff sucked in a harsh breath and involuntarily bucked up beneath her, pulling down hard on her hips to increase the contact. They continued this for a moment, rutting against each other through their clothes before he finally released her hips to move his hands to the ties of her bodice, and began fumbling ineffectively with the tiny knot. Normally he was a pro with knots, but this one was too small for his large fingers, and his hands were shaking too badly. "I'm gonna need a little help, here…" he muttered, and she giggled.  
"Here," she offered, and unlaced herself with the ease of practiced hands. When it was completely loosened she paused - no one else had ever seen her breasts but her handmaids, and her heart pounded at the magnitude of the step she was about to take. Taking a steadying breath, she split the bodice down the center and slipped out of it, baring herself to him. She looked up at his face, and was met with his expression of utter awe as he gaped at her. Hers were the first breasts he'd ever seen, and he was quite certain he'd never seen anything so arousing.  
"Anna," he breathed, "You're so beautiful…" She flushed from her cheeks to her chest as he wrapped his big arms around her whole body and hugged her up against him. The feel of their bare skin finally touching was incredible, her small, soft breasts pressed flat against the firm expanse of his chest, and Anna sighed happily against his shoulder. Leaning back again, she raised her arms to begin undoing her hair, her blush intensifying as she watched Kristoff stare transfixed at the way her breasts rose and fell as she worked at the braid. She shook her loose hair down her back, then took his hands in both of hers, bringing them to her breasts, showing him how she wanted him to touch her. She hummed with pleasure as his large hands engulfed her, his skin rough and calloused but his touch so achingly gentle as he cupped and lightly squeezed her. She moaned as his thumbs flicked over each of her nipples, and she mirrored his motions against his own flat nipples, feeling a thrill at his answering growls of pleasure. Feeling brave, she trailed her fingers down his stomach, his muscles fluttering beneath her touch, to finally rub his erection through his pants. She felt his hot breath behind her ear grow harsher as she explored the intriguing bulge, deciding that she loved the way his powerful hips lurched towards her touch. Suddenly Kristoff wrapped his arms around her once again and stood up, lifting her easily off the rug and moving them towards his bed, laying her down on the soft fur like she was a very precious and fragile treasure. He lay down on his side beside her and began kissing his way down her throat and clavicle once again. Eager to explore every inch of her, he moved lower, his lips ghosting down the valley between her breasts, and she brought her hands to his thick hair once again, massaging his scalp. He kissed out towards one breast, murmuring against her sensitive flesh, "Is this OK?"  
"Oh god, yes," she moaned, and he latched his mouth onto her nipple and began to lick and suckle her almost too enthusiastically, his free hand going to her other breast to squeeze and stroke her, one thumb resuming it's course back and forth across the erect peak. She clutched his hair a little too tightly, encouraging his ministrations, but he was too elated to care. Eventually he worked his way down her delicate ribcage and the top of her belly until he was halted by the waistband of her skirt. He hesitated for only a moment before grasping the fabric and giving it an experimental tug. It didn't move, and Anna giggled again and brought her hands down to swiftly undo the buttons hidden in the side seam.  
"Ah-ha…" Kristoff filed away that bit of knowledge for future use and swept the fabric down and away, leaving Anna in her crisp white pantaloons and stockings. He took a deep breath, then hooked his trembling fingers into the waistband and slid them off, eyes fixated on every inch of creamy white, freckle-dusted skin that was exposed to him before honing in on the patch of auburn curls at the junction of her thighs. A wave of arousal hit him so hard he was afraid he might come in his pants right then and there, just from the sight of her. He felt her legs shaking as he dragged the undergarments down and off over her feet and he looked up to her big aqua eyes only to feel his heart break at the trust he saw in them. She looked so small and vulnerable and his one overwhelming desire at that moment was to make everything as good for her as he possibly could. He had never been intimate with a woman, never, and he knew that she'd never been with a man, but the trolls had given him as thorough of a sex-talk as they could. He'd been mortified at the time, but right now was grateful for the advice. The absolute last thing he wanted in the entire world was to hurt her, and it was probably best to not get her pregnant as well, though the thought sent a strange thrill running through him. _"Nice and slow,"_ he thought to himself. _"Give her lots of attention, let her control the pace to make sure you don't hurt her."_ they'd said. He was snapped out of his internal mantra by her voice.  
"Kristoff?" She sounded bashful and a little unsure of herself.  
"So beautiful. I can't believe how gorgeous you are." he murmured. She blushed even redder, and turned her gaze to his trousers.  
"I want to see you." she said.

Kristoff suddenly realized that it was a bit unfair for her to be completely naked while he was still half dressed and ogling her, so he practically bounced off of the bed and hurried to shuck off his pants and socks, getting his foot caught in the process and nearly falling over. Anna would have laughed if she hadn't been so distracted by the sight of his newly presented lower half, and she hungrily sized up his strong, muscular legs and lean hips, gasping when her eyes followed the hair on his abdomen growing thicker and darker into the blonde curls between his legs, his erection standing up at full attention. She felt wet heat rush between her legs even as she wondered how on earth she was supposed to ever fit him inside of her, when she'd only ever had her own fingers before. "Oh, Kristoff…" she gasped, "Oh wow. You're beautiful, too." He couldn't help but grin goofily at her compliment, then held his breath when he saw her staring at his cock with wide eyes. He'd always felt pretty comfortable with his body, but there was a big difference between being naked and relaxed in front of a bunch of trolls and a reindeer, and being naked and painfully aroused in front of the woman he loved. "And that," she stuttered, still staring at his crotch, "That is… wow, that's… just wow. You're really, um… big. Everywhere. That's good though! Right? Right. Yes. Um." She closed her mouth awkwardly. Well, she decided, obviously people had made this work since time began, so there was no reason she and Kristoff should be any different. Of course he would fit. And it would be just as great as the romance novels had said, she was sure of it. Dismissing her fears, she held out her open arms to him. "Yes. Come here!"  
Kristoff exhaled the breath he'd been holding in anticipation of her appraisal, and gave her a shy smile as he clambered back carefully onto the bed beside her, dropping his head to kiss her, running his hand over the gentle roundness of her belly down to cup her mons. Anna hummed against his mouth and groped around until she found his hard length, wrapping her small hand around him and pumping inexpertly a few times. The skin of his penis was soft, sliding intriguingly over the impossible hardness, like steel wrapped in velvet. She was fascinated, and did it a few more times, encouraged by the way he groaned and pressed his face into her neck, until he grabbed her hand somewhat roughly with his own and pulled it away. She was confused, afraid that she'd done something wrong, but he answered her before she could ask. "Wait, I need a minute. It feels too good." he confessed. She thought she knew what he meant, but was a little disappointed to be denied touching him there, so she contented herself with feeling the strong muscles of his lower back and ass, squeezing his cheeks until he began scooting down the bed, kissing her chest and tummy until he was hovering right over her center. He looked up into her eyes, seeking wordless permission, and she nodded breathlessly, shocked at how dark and lusty his eyes looked, how dilated his pupils were, amazed that such a look was directed at _her,_ and wondering if he saw the same thing in her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows so that she could watch as he slid one thick, calloused finger along her slit, up and down, a little slower and softer than she would like. She wriggled against his touch, wanting more, and she instinctively moved her legs apart as he stroked her inner thighs, giving him better access to her most secret of places. Kristoff's eyes dropped to her sex, and he whispered, "Perfect," and finally slipped his index finger inside with agonizing slowness, up to his second knuckle. Anna cried out at the sensation as her head fell back - one of his fingers felt as thick as two of her own. Kristoff looked up, worried about hurting her, and asked anxiously, "This OK?"  
"Ooh, Kristoff, yes…" she encouraged him, and he withdrew the finger, watching her face carefully as he experimentally spread her moisture along her labia and up to her clit, rubbing the small cluster of nerves with the pad of his finger before sliding back down to reinsert his finger once more. Her internal muscles gripped and clenched at him, and he was astounded at how hot and tight she felt even around just his finger. He continued to dip into her with a slow and gentle rhythm, hypnotized by the sight of his finger disappearing into the velvety soft folds protecting her opening. He could smell her now, a rich, musky, sexy aroma that he couldn't describe but found utterly irresistible. He picked up one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder to give himself more room, then lowered his face into her curls and inhaled deeply, nudging her clit with his nose and rubbing the slight stubble of his cheek against her silky inner thigh as his finger pumped in and out of her.  
"You smell so good.." he groaned, and without thinking about it, he flattened his tongue and dragged it along her the entire length of her opening, then began lapping at her eagerly, as if she was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Anna shrieked and bucked against his face, his hot mouth on her sex like nothing she'd ever felt before, the sight of his familiar blonde head moving between her legs more erotic than anything she'd ever imagined, let alone seen. The strong muscle of his tongue worked her clit while he curled his finger against her inner walls, and she nearly cried with relief when she felt a second finger tease at her opening and he halted his work long enough to look up at her and ask, "Another?"  
"God, yessss…" she pleaded, then gasped as he obliged, his middle joining his index as he stretched and filled her and resumed his kissing and licking. Anna felt the familiar tension coiling fast and deep in her pelvis, and she began rolling her hips rhythmically in time with his thrusts, shocked to find herself so close… "More," she begged, hardly recognizing her own voice, and he grunted and sped up the movement of his lips and tongue, focusing more tightly on her erect little nub. She was so close, it was almost enough, just a little more… "Harder, Kristoff, please," she cried, and he grunted again and increased the speed and depth of his thrusting fingers, spreading and curling them inside of her until it was too much and she felt herself shatter. Every muscle in her body seemed to contract and quiver over and over as she came hard against his hand and mouth, arching up off of the bed, one hand clutching the soft fur of the bedspread, the other gripping his hair. Her eyes shut tightly and she screamed his name repeatedly, until she didn't have any breath left in her heaving body. Kristoff kept licking and thrusting until she lay still, loving the way she screamed his name but also secretly thankful for the extremely thick and relatively sound-proof stone walls of his house.

Anna wondered if she'd blacked out for a second, because suddenly he was laying beside her again, one hand gently cupping her mound still, the other propping up his head so that he could look down into her panting face, and she wasn't quite sure how he got there. She was flushed and panting, and he was staring at her in wonderment, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. "You're amazing, feisty pants." His voice was reverent, then a little unsure, "Did you… are you… was it good?"  
Anna smiled exhaustedly. "I'm wooonderful." she cooed, then pulled him down next to her while she recovered, slowly becoming aware of his erection still pressed hot and needy against her thigh. After a few moments she felt reenergized, and Anna sat up and put one hand against his chest, coaxing him from his side onto his back, his cock bobbing up against his belly. Anna swung one leg over to straddle his thighs, delighting in the broadness of his body and the look of hopeful anticipation on his face.

She reached for him and he stuttered, "Anna, you don't have to…" but she gave him her best imperious look and grasped his length. He scrunched his eyes tightly closed as she stroked him a few times, feeling him somehow harden even more from her touch. He was so thick that her fingers couldn't meet when wrapped around him, so she took him in both hands and did her best to touch as much of him as she could. Kristoff let loose a guttural noise and flung his arm across his face, desperately trying not to thrust too much as she took his sac in one hand, testing the feel and weight, rolling his testicles lightly between her fingers. Her hands were so soft and small, the feel of them so very different from his own practiced touch, and the sensation was incredibly surreal and so, so good. Her other hand started tracing the bulging veins that ran along the length of his shaft, and she bent down to inspect him closer. A small amount of fluid leaked from his tip, and she was overcome with curiosity. She reached her tongue out and licked the pre come off of the swollen red head of his penis and his entire body jerked. It wasn't half bad, she decided. Kind of salty, the taste corresponding nicely with his musky, masculine scent that she loved. She began to kiss and lick him like he had done to her, trying to find a rhythm and match the motions of her mouth and hands in a logical way, but it was tricky - she wasn't very coordinated at the best of times, let alone trying a new task that felt somewhat like a sexier version of rubbing your stomach and patting your head simultaneously. She didn't get long to practice, though, as Kristoff made a strangled sound and sort of half sat up to grab at her shoulders. He'd been on the verge of coming several times already since he'd seen her undressed, and he gasped desperately at her, needing to warn her that he couldn't hold out any longer, "Anna, I can't, you have to, I'm going to…". She removed her mouth to give him a wicked look, biting her lower lip and redoubling her hand's efforts. Her wantoness sent him right over the edge and he lost control, wildly pounding himself into her fists and clutching the furs so tightly that his knuckles turned white, his eyes rolling back and his jaw clenching as his orgasm hit. Anna watched with lustful interest as he cried out her name, thick white jets of his semen spurting onto her hands and across his own belly, his entire body stiff and convulsing as he came harder than he was pretty sure he'd ever come in his life. Anna was surprised to feel herself becoming aroused again at the sight of his face contorted with pleasure, the way his chest was heaving, the way he said her name, and she rubbed herself a little against his leg, continuing to stroke him, but more gently, as he began to soften and shrink in her hands. She looked at the viscous fluids his orgasm had produced and wondered…. still perched atop his thighs, she bent down to taste it. Kristoff's eyes snapped open when he felt her tongue sliding across his abdomen and into his navel, and he lifted his head up to meet her gaze as she cleaned him up. "God, Anna… " He opened his arms and pulled her up flush against him for a deep kiss, tasting himself on her lips and moaning at the idea of it. Anna propped herself up and looked at him eagerly, and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
"How was that? Did you like it?"  
Kristoff couldn't help laughing at that, a full, hearty belly laugh, and he hugged her close again. "Like it? That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt.  
"Really?" She looked ecstatic.  
"REALLY." He confirmed.  
"Good," she grinned, sitting up and beginning to slide against his leg again. "Because we're just getting started."


End file.
